Saving Emmett
by xXmarionetteXx
Summary: Alright, here is my first story. I had it up for a while some time last year I think, but it got deleted and I could never get it back up again until now. Yay! Hope y'all like it! And it's not a oneXshot -gasp- shocker! haha R
1. The Dying Man and The Bear Cub

****

.:Saving Emmett:.

Rosalie looked up the tall tree, narrowing her eyes. She was sure she could smell a squirrel, perhaps an owl. She dug her nails into the trunk of the tree and was just ready to climb up it when she suddenly heard the crunching of dead leaves under tons of weight, than the angry roar of a mother grizzly, followed by the howl of pain. Her instincts screamed to run, to kill the bear and feast on its prey. Her long silvery blonde hair in her eyes, black with the thirst. She ran towards the cries. She inhaled the strong scent of human blood. Though she had never tasted it, she knew it anywhere. It was the cries of a hunter, screaming through his probably torn open throat.

Weak with hunger, she found a tall tree to hide behind. There was a small bear cub crouched nearby, watching the bloody scene, calling to his mother. Rosalie fought not to touch him. He had not heard her. It would be easy, and she was hungry. But she carefully looked around the tree trunk.

"Henry?" she blinked. But no, it couldn't be Henry. Henry was much older than that now, maybe dead. But those dark curls, innocent, childlike eyes, and those dimples. Even as he howled in pain and his face was all bloody and screwed up with agony, she could see the dimples clearly.

She knelt, crouching. Slowly, eyeing her target. _Carefully_. Than, she pounced.

She sank her teeth into the grizzly's neck and it bucked off the man, rising up into the air, roaring in agony. The pain was excruciating. The man was gasping for air, coughing up blood, mouthfuls at a time.

The bear fell to the ground as Rosalie drained it of it's blood. Until every drop was pulsing throughout her. Her limbs tingled slightly with the sudden burst of energy and her eyes burnt with the excitement of her kill. She looked up, beady eyed, and spotted the cub. Only inches from launching herself at it to kill again, she stopped herself.

The poor cub. Only a baby, left to starve to death in the woods. Rosalie looked at the cub's dead mother, behind her. She could see the cub as her own child. As the child she had always wanted but was now unable to ever have. Now, without a mother, the cub would die. The pang of her conscience was overwhelming. If she could cry, she would. But her aching tear ducts had dried over the decades, and she turned her head away. She felt as though she'd just killed her child, and she hated herself for it.

"What are you?" croaked the man in a weak, raspy voice. He looked at her in horror, shock, and the smallest trace of appreciation.

Rosalie looked at him. "I am Rosalie Hale-"

"No." he cut her off. "_What_ are you?"

She looked at him with sad eyes, than looked down and exhaled deeply. "I am… a vampire."

The look on his face was enough for her to feel even worse about it. But he was so drained of blood, that he collapsed in the pool of the thick, red, sticky substance that smothered him head to foot. She had to get him out of here. But she was miles from the house, and she was not as strong as she had once been, even after the feed.

She picked him up but fell. His muscles were large, a body builder probably. She heaved him onto her back, linked arms with him and weakly stood and took her first attempts at a run.

She fell again. _Baby steps, Rosalie. Baby steps…_ she had to tell herself. She got to her feet and held her breath for a moment. Than, she let it out and marched back up the mountain, with the wounded, full grown man on her back.


	2. Save him Carlisle!

_**A/N: Hey, I would just like to quickly give my thanks to Jaralrunner for reviewing to Chapter one, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Please review!**_

**.:2 Hours and 5,000 miles Later:.**

Rosalie struggled to get up the mountain as fast as she could. In the back of her mind, she was telling herself, _You know, that cub would have died anyway_- she mentally slapped herself. "Come on… just a little bit longer and you'll be safe." she exclaimed desperately, unable to disguise the panic behind her voice. He hadn't made a sound on the way up, except perhaps a few moans and groans of agony. If she could cry, Rosalie would be sobbing endlessly. She was unable to breathe with all the blood she was covered in, she simply didn't breathe, she didn't want to take a chance. When she had to speak and used her breath, she got the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through her body, the bloodlust darkening her eyes.

_Come on… come ON!_ she thought desperately. She could have sworn she had just passed that boulder. _No!_ She was going in circles! But wait, no, there was the waterfall, she could hear it. It was about eight miles from where she stood. The waterfall was a mile from the cabin. "Yes! Henry! We're almost there, hang on!" she grunted, taking another few steps and falling again. She wished she could just transform him herself, but she knew there was little chance she had the restraint to do that. It would have been so easy to drain him of every last drop of blood he had left.

He said something, but it was too course to tell what, but it sounded something like 'Henry', perhaps he had asked her why she had called him Henry. But that was unimportant. In a couple more minutes, she was four miles from the house. "CARLISLE!!" she screamed, unable to stand back up this time. "EDWARD!!" she cried desperately. The journey up the mountain had completely drained her of the blood she had just obtained earlier that day.

Within seconds, Edward was at her side, eyes wide. "Rosalie… how did you-" "Never mind that!" she cut him off urgently. "Edward, please… take him to Carlisle…" she begged, eyes wide with desperation. "Please…" she said softly. Edward looked at the dying man and nodded grimly. He lifted the man off of the ground where he had fallen beside her and he ran back to the cabin.

**.:EDPOV:.**

The moment I entered the cabin, Esme gasped, running into the next room. "Carlisle!" she said desperately. I could hear the panic in her thoughts as she ran back and looked down at the dying man, her hands pinched over her mouth and nose, eyes darkening ever so slightly. "No, Esme, Carlisle and I will take care of him. You have to go find Rose." I told her, trying to sound calm. '_Oh god… is she…'_ she trailed off in her thoughts. "Yes, she's fine. But she's weak. She carried him god only knows just how far up the mountain." I explained, and she was gone in a flash

Carlisle ran into the room eyes wide, "Edward, please quickly laid him on the bed in Esme and mine's room." he said urgently. "Then close the door and keep everybody out of the house. Go hunting again, I will take care of this." Carlisle instructed me as I put the man down on the bed in the first bedroom; it was the only room with a bed in it. Then I ran outside to help Esme and Rosalie.

Rosalie had just drained a fox that Esme had caught for her and was catching another one herself when I showed up. They were about ten miles from the house now. "Esme, Carlisle said to go ahead and go hunting again and to stay away from the house until he calls." I explained softly. She looked at me for a moment, "Is he alright? He hasn't hunted in almost a week." she said. I sighed and looked back towards Rose's direction. "I think he is, he just said to stay away. He's going to try to save the man. If not…" I trailed off. Esme looked down for a moment, then back up, "Than he'll transform him?" she already knew the answer to her unnecessary question; I nodded anyway.

Rosalie came back over to us, hurrying to me, eyes wide with fear. "Is he-" "Carlisle's with him." I cut her off. She bit her lip, "He's going to be alright Rose." I said, looking sincerely at her. "I can't exactly tell you _what_ he will be, but he will be alright. Carlisle is going to see if he can save him first before he does anything." she nodded quickly. "Can I-" "No. Carlisle said keep away from the house. There's already a lot of blood." I cut her off. "I carried him over five thousand miles, Edward! Look at me! I am _still_ covered in his blood!" she snapped back, and she was. If you didn't know she wasn't human, it would look like she had been stabbed multiple times in the chest. Her shirt was ripped in numerous places along the sleeves and the stomach area, probably from running through thorn bushes and falling down a lot. I sighed, "Fine. You want to go see him, what am I going to do to stop you?" I said, a bit aggravated with her. "I'm just telling you what Carlisle said."

She didn't say much anything else, she turned on her heel and ran back in the direction of the house, I sighed heavily, she was like a love struck teenager arguing with her mother about why she wasn't allowed to see her boyfriend. Esme watched her run back to the house. "I believe it's safe to say, Rosalie is growing up." she smiled, patting my arm softly and then turning and running in the opposite direction to go hunting, and I went just a few miles south of her.

**.:Rosalie's POV:.**

I raced back through the woods, down the invisible trails, following the scent of the human blood but not hunting it, which I found was much more difficult than I thought. I proudly reminded myself that I had never tasted human blood before, I record was cleaner than all of theirs, well. Cleaner than Edward's and Esme's, Carlisle was a different story.

I came to the cabin and burst in, looking towards the closed door of Carlisle and Esme's room, where I could hear the man wincing in pain, I could hear the clinking of Carlisle's doctoring tools. I slowly went to the door and knocked, even though he knew it was me anyway. "Hold your breath Rosalie." I heard Carlisle say; I did.

Then, I turned the doorknob and entered slowly, I swallowed hard and walked in, closing the door behind me. Carlisle was leaning over the man, examining the wound in his throat as quickly as possible. "Rosalie…" he said softly, putting the tools down and looking remorseful. The man wasn't moving at all, I couldn't hear a heartbeat, but he wasn't dead. I could feel it somehow. "Carlisle…" she whispered, eyes wide with shock. "Carlisle, save him! Please _save_ him!" she pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, not taking her eyes off of the man. "Rose, he's de-" "No! You can still save him! PLEASE!" I pleaded, looking up at him desperately, then back down at the man. "You have to try…" my voice was weaker now, I was getting all choked up, my voice cracked. I didn't think that was even possible anymore. I was shaking with sobs, but no tears came. I was crying… "Please Carlisle… for me… please… do it for me…" I said desperately.

Carlisle didn't have much time to think about it. "Rosalie…" "No! They said Esme was dead but she wasn't! Please Carlisle!" I said desperately, tugging on his sleeve, just about tearing it right off the shirt. "Alright." he said, putting his hand over mine and my hands relaxed and I closed my eyes. "Just please step outside…" he said quietly, only a vampire would be able to hear it.

Reluctantly, I nodded, kneeling beside the man first. "We're going to save you Henry…" I whispered, gently pressing my cold lips to his in a tender kiss. I brushed the locks of curly dark hair off of his sweaty forehead and I left the room, closing the door.

Once the door closed, I leaned back against it, my eyes shut tight. I hadn't prayed for anything other than death in such a long time… but now I prayed desperately for some miracle that this beautiful boy who looked so much like the curly haired, dimpled Henry I had once known in life, could live.

I didn't hear the piercing of Carlisle's teeth into the boy's skin, but I couldn't miss the screaming. I clamped my hands over my ears, my face was screwed up and I sank to the floor. The sound stung me deep in the heart. And that was where I stayed for the next couple of days, never moving, and the never ending screaming ringing in my ears. I could feel the pain, the memories of the excruciating burning sensation pulsing through my veins as the venom spread through my body. The screaming didn't help the pain any, the writhing seemed to make it feel worse but it hurt to not move.

I did not move from that spot until the screaming stopped and I had no idea how long it had been since it began.

_**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Rosalie is going to meet Emmett officially in the next chapter! Reviews make Emmett's transformation go by faster! ;) Please review!**_

_**A/N 2: Hey, sorry about the confusing POV's, I just went back and read the chapters(cause I'm working on chapter 3 now) and I realized that I kept switching back and forth from first person to third person, haha. Sorry.**_


	3. Emmett

Saving Emmett - Chapter 3

Emmet

When I opened my eyes, I saw two beautiful golden eyes staring down at me in concern. I groaned, "Carlisle?" he offered me a hand and I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. I looked around, confused. I didn't say anything; looking up at Carlisle, my eyes widened. Carlisle smiled and nodded his head towards the closed door behind me. "Talk to him." he said, patting my shoulder twice before going back down the hall towards the living room.

I opened the door slowly and stepped in, and I saw him. He was standing at the window on the western wall, looking at the sunset. His expression was nothing short of astonishment. I walked over to stand by his side at a slow, human pace, my arms folded over my chest. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said quietly and calmly. I looked up at him and bit my lip. He looked down at me, "What did you say your name was again?" he asked me, tilting his head to the side slightly, looking at me curiously. "Rosalie…" the sound of his voice surprised me. I realized I hadn't really heard it before, my heart throbbed.

"Rosalie…" he said quietly, trying it out, he gently reached up to brush the tips of his fingers along the contours of my jaw. Engrossed in his benign touch, I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes delicately. "Before," he said softly, cupping my face in his hands, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. His eyes… I faintly remembered they had been deep blue-green, the color of the ocean, were now deep crimson, the color of blood… "the bear should have killed me…" he said, he looked away, eyes flashing to the forest outside the window, he wet his lips and exhaled slowly before looking back at me. "how did you find me? And even then… how did you, forgive me, this must sound crazy, but… I seem to remember, you… _carried_ me up the mountain…" he said, eyeing me curiously again. His eyes flashed down to glance at my curvy, slight figure, then back up at me.

I looked deep into those beautiful blood red eyes, "I did." I said softly, he furrowed his eyebrows. "How?" he questioned. I bit my lip and thought for a moment, "When I killed the bear…" I began, I couldn't avoid his eyes. "I drained it… and…" he was driving me tongue tied. "it gave me… um… well, a little extra push and…" I looked down at the dried blood stains on his kaki shirt. "It was hard, almost impossible… but I eventually got close enough to the cabin for Edward to hear me." I said softly, looking back up at him.

He looked confused, "Edward? Was he the doctor?" I shook my head. "No, that's Carlisle, he's my… well… he's sort of like my adopted father. Then there's Esme, his wife, you'll just adore her. She is a lovely mother." I smiled, but then the smile faded slightly. "Edward… well… he's my-" "Swain?" he said quietly, dropping his hands from my face. "No," I almost shivered at the thought, or maybe it was just the absence of his hands on my skin. "well, he's my adopted brother, in a way, actually, well… we aren't exactly on the best of terms…" I said, hoping he understood what I meant. "He… doesn't like me…" I said, looking away from him while I said it. "He thinks I'm… shallow… and selfish, and…vain…." I was shocked at how sad my voice sounded, and how vulnerable it made me feel. _Traitor!_

He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Rosalie," he hesitated, pensive for a moment as he fumbled with the right words. "Rosalie, what you did for me- was the most unselfish thing anyone could have ever done." I wanted to cry, if I could, I know I would have.

"No, I _am_ selfish." I said miserably.

"No you're not. I could never repay you for what you did. Rose… you saved my life."

"No, that's just it, I _ruined_ your life!" I cried, my chest ached and my dried tear ducts felt like they were swollen.

"What do you mean?" he frowned, he didn't seem angry.

"You're a vampire now…" I said weakly.

His response amazed me, he smirked. "I know, trust me Rose. I am not mad. This is actually kinda cool." he chuckled as he looked down at himself. "I used to have a scar," he said, pointing to a spot on his forearm, "right… there." he said, motioning how large it was. "Bit by my neighbor's bull dog two years ago." he said, I could see the enthusiasm behind his eyes. "Uh… this leg," he said, a hand on his left knee, "I broke it in two places, uh… right here, and… here," he said, pointing out two places, one just below his knee cap, the other about an inch below it. He looked back up at me, "Shattered the bone." before I could open my mouth to ask him what happened, he said, "Hunting accident, 14 months ago, walked with a limp ever since." he said excitedly as he pulled up his pants leg and showed me a perfectly normal knee cap with no signs of deformities. "Perfectly fine. I can lean on it, now." he said, bending it several times. He was like a child on Christmas. I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"It's hardly fare…" I said as he straightened back up, a big goofy grin on his face, and I could see those dimples again. He tilted his head and I watched the subtle movement of his curly brown hair. "What is?" he asked, still smiling. I bit my lip and answered, "I don't even know your name and I'm falling in love with you." At that moment, I wanted to crawl under the bed and die. When was I ever this honest? Well, I always tried to be as honest as I needed to be, but not _that_ honest! I mentally slapped myself. _Cool it, Rose, you know what Mother said, never lose your composure!_ I scolded myself, if it were possible, I would be blushing.

He chuckled, I was mortified. "It's Emmett." he grinned, offering his hand. I bit my lip and shook it slowly. "It's nice to meet you Emmett." I smiled, the sound of his name brought butterflies to my stomach. I giggled and never broke eye contact.

Now, I may not be the smartest girl in the world, and my wavy flaxen hair may have been a symbol of that, but even I could see that this was the beginning of a brand new age, and I was going to get to spend every luscious minute of it with him.

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I meant to have the chapter up before the holidays, but I went to my grandma's house for two weeks and I couldn't work on it there(her computer isn't exactly set up for fan fiction). So anyway, I got home and immediately started working on it so I could get it up as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy it. Please review!**_


	4. The Happy Couple

**Saving Emmett**

**Chapter 4 - The Happy Couple**

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

From the moment I saw the way he looked at her, even when she wasn't looking, and the way her face lit up every time he came into the room, I knew what was happening. I was witnessing the first stages of the mating process between two vampires. On numerous occasions, I could see Carlisle and myself hand in hand, back before Rosalie had joined our family. Of course, Rosalie and I have not that many things in common, and Emmett is quite far from being like Carlisle, but in love, we are quite the same.

And the first time he kissed her, I could already hear the church bells ringing. I am so glad for the two of them that they found each other. Well… that Rosalie found Emmett. And just in time too. I knew it must cause her pain to look at him and see the young boy she had known all those years ago. Henry, I believe his name was. But it causes her so much joy as well, that it hardly seems to matter.

The only regrets I have now, is that she cannot ever have the baby she always wanted, with Emmett. Nor can I with Carlisle, though I at least had a baby to begin with. The poor, tiny thing. He is in God's good graces now, and that is where I find my peace, and Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are certainly enough to make any woman the happiest mother on God's green earth.

It has been about four months since Rosalie carried Emmett hundreds of miles to this haven, and Summer is nearing an end. I shall miss the heat of the sun on my iced over skin, and the beautiful green trees stretching over the land for miles and miles in the distance. But Autumn has always been my favourite season. All the vibrant colors as the leaves begin to change, the crisp chill that bites at your nose and ears when you step outside, and the scent that can tell you that Winter is almost here.

As I stood at the edge of a tall cliff somewhere deep in the forest, the scenery stretched out before me just how God had painted it, I inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back in relaxation as the wind blew and blew, wretching my hair free of the restraining hairpins I had put in it this morning to keep it out of my face. I smiled to myself, my eyes closed as I breathed in the last few scents of Summer.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind me and I felt a head resting on my shoulder, a pair of soft lips brushing along the skin on my neck. "So this is where you have been hiding out all this time." I heard his velvety voice whisper soothingly into my ear. I simply smiled in response, leaning back against him and opening my eyes. "How is he doing?" I asked casually.

"Quite well, actually. Rose is out hunting with him." he answered as he tightened his arms around my middle, holding me close. "Perhaps we should go back and check on Edward?" I asked, tilting my head ever so slightly towards him. He shook his head, "He was just leaving to go hunting when I left." I sighed heavily, "Did you say we would be leaving soon?" I asked. He shrugged, "Perhaps, we're not really in any hurry. I was actually thinking of some place like… Vermont… or New Hampshire…New York maybe…?" he said. I thought for a moment. "I've always wanted to live by the beach in Maine…" my voice was soft when I spoke, thoughtful. He chuckled, "Maine it is then…" and he kissed me softly and held me tight, enjoying the scenery with me.

So do I approve of Rosalie and Emmett together? Of course I do, I couldn't be more excited for the two of them than I am that they have finally found each other, and I wish them the best of wishes.

**

* * *

**

Ed POV

The second they walked out the door, I was already relieved. Who in the name of all things holy even put these types of thoughts into that kid's head?! I mean, sure, I'm a guy. I understand occasionally _thinking_ about it, but good grief! With some of the thoughts that have popped in and out of Emmett's mind, I get the urge to get up, go over to him and wring his neck.

Now, I would be lying if I said I had never had these types of thoughts in my life, but not with any girl in particular and certainly not so… elaborately illustrated! I mean come on… and with Rosalie? Really. Like you couldn't do any better? Now, I am not saying that there is _nothing_ to Rosalie but her looks, but what _is_ there is… well, it's microscopic and it would take a lot more than just vampires vision to really see it and be able to make anything out of it.

Not that Rosalie is helping anyway. She is nowhere _near_ as bad as Emmett is, but once in a while, she will start remembering a certain kiss in a clearing with lots of flowers and sunlight, going a little bit farther than it actually had_ which was already bad enough. Not that it happens often, but when it does, I had to get up and leave the premises.

So what do I say? I offer my best wishes to the happy couple, and they have the right to do and think whatever it is they wish. Just not in front of me.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Hey y'all. I know it's short. But I am going to get this one AND the next chapter up today. They will both be relatively short, but now there's twice the fun. Haha, thank you to those of you who reviewed and if ANYONE has any suggestions or ideas, they are always much appreciated! Enjoy! R&R


	5. Intentions

**Saving Emmett**

**Chapter 5 - What are you Intentions?**

**

* * *

**

Em POV

**-3 months later- **

"Emmett, might I have a word with you." I heard the voice coming from a distance, towards the eastern direction from the house. I was sitting quite comfortably on the couch, Rosalie curled up against me, playing with a strand of her hair absently, watching nothing really. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting a few miles north of here, or so they said. Who knows what they were really up to… I sighed, not wanting to move from my comfy spot on the couch next to my favourite flower. "I'll be right back." I said softly just as I kissed the top of her head, only bothering to put my socks and shoes on for the sake of having three more seconds in the room with Rosalie. She hadn't moved, I wondered if perhaps something was wrong.

"I haven't got _all_ day, Emmett." Edward's rather exasperated tone put me instantly in a sour mood. _I'm coming_. I hissed in my thoughts, figuring he would hear me better anyway.

With one last glance back at Rosalie, who sat abiding to the same position in which I had left her in, I headed out the door and ran towards the sound of Edward's voice, grumbling to myself all the way.

"What can I do ya for, Ed?" I grinned cheekily as I arrived about a quarter of a mile down the river from the weir. Edward was standing at the other side of the water, his back to me, his feet placed shoulder width apart, his arms folded across his chest. He was looking down at the ground in front of him. With one easy movement, I jumped the width of the river and landed gracefully at his side, he had a pensive expression on his face. "Well, for starters, you could stop calling me Ed, Eddie, or whatever other nicknames you can come up with, and stick to plane and simple Edward." he said softly, his voice calm, his eyes down.

I shrugged, "Fare enough." I said, "Anything else?" I said just for the hell of it, not really interested in whatever it was he had to say.

He smirked, "I actually do believe you will find this particular conversation quite… invigorating." he said, turning to give me a crooked smile. You know the look, right? That weird, half smile he has that sends shivers down my spine and could make any human girl fall all over him? Yeah, _that_ one.

"Alright then… shoot." I said, trying to stick to the subject matter at hand.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Before I… _shoot_, I wanted to ask you one quick and simple question. _Then_ we will see what weapons will be needed." he said. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was being serious. He thought for a minute, calculating the best choice of words I guess. Then he said it, simple and sweet.

"Tell me, Emmett, exactly what _are_ your intentions with my sister?" he said, turning to face me, folding his hands behind his back, his back straight, holding the posture you would only expect the father of a teenaged girl to really be able to pull off. It was a little intimidating… it must be working.

"Uh… my… um… intentions?" I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in the back of my throat. "Shouldn't Carlisle be having this discussion with me? If _anyone?_" Edward simply stood there and waited. When I didn't respond, he sighed and went on.

"Needless to say, you two have been quite enamoured… with each other these past couple of months." he said with the slightest hint in his tone that he was trying to give me a hint. I simply looked at him confused. "Uh… enamoured?" now he was just getting impatient.

"Yes, enamoured. Smitten, infatuated, involved, fascinated, amorous, _crazy_ about! Just take your pick I've got more." he was glaring daggers at me now. I held up my hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, not all of us have the time to go to college, or… finish high school…" I smiled sheepishly at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Just tell me your damned intentions so I can tell the difference between the thoughts running through your heads 24/7..." he said, rubbing his temples in frustration, turning and taking two paces closer to the water.

I couldn't say it out loud, but I flashed a few images through my mind and was silent throughout the display. Edward didn't move as he watched my imaginary slide show, but when it was finished, he nodded and turned back to face me. "Very well then. As long as your ambitions are noble." he said calmly, his voice softer now. He offered me his hand and I hesitated, but I shook it. "Thanks Ed-" he immediately sent me a death glare. "-ward." I quickly added, giving him a big, goofy, dimpled grin. Edward sighed and shook his head, "You can go now." he said softly, turning back and looking down at the water. I mock-soluted him. "Yes sir." I said, snickering before heading back towards the house.

I could have sworn I heard him mumbling something about imbeciles and dunces, or something like that. I laughed and within seconds, I was back at the house. "Hey, Rose! You'll never guess what just-" I opened the door and saw the couch empty, I walked inside, figuring she might be in her room fixing her hair or something when I heard something crunch beneath my foot. I looked down, lifting my foot away. It was a piece of paper with Rosalie's cursive scrawl on it.

_I just needed some time to think, I'll be back soon_

_ -Rose_

I had to read it over a dozen times before it actually started to sink in. I sighed, so something _was_ wrong… I sighed and sat down on the couch for a full thirty seconds before I changed my mind and got up. Might as well find some way to pass the time, and a nice hunt would do it. So I cracked my knuckles and my neck and I headed back out into the darkening forest.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! I felt really bad about chapter 3 coming up so late, so I just sat down and started working on this one. I hope you enjoy it! And if ANYONE has any ideas or suggestions, I would REEEAAAAALLY appreciate them! Thanks to those of you who HAVE reviewd.**_


End file.
